


ACHOOOO!!!

by Vanban13



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Rapper han jisung, Romantic Soulmates, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Teleportation, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: At a certain age everyone and there soulmate will develop a certain power. For Han Jisung and Lee Minho every time they sneeze they teleport to each other.This is the story about Han Jisung and Lee Minho as they found each other and had to deal with their unique soulmate power.Aka the soulmate au I came up with at 12:42 that my friend said not to write so I'm writing it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Original Character(s), Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	ACHOOOO!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My co-host Min](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+co-host+Min).



> I'm giving this a shot because my friend said I shouldn't \\_•__•_/

"What's a soulmate?" 6 year old Jisung asked his mother. Jisung was sitting on the floor playing with his trucks, his mother watching the news from the couch, when he first brought up the subject. 

"Well, a soulmate is someone who will stick with you through tick and thin. They will be like your bestfriend but they could also be more," Jisung mother explained while pulling her son up into her lap. 

"Like you and Papa?" Jisung asked giggling when his mother started to squish his cheeks.

"Yes like Papa and I, we are soulmates after all," His mom pointed out. Jisung nodded happily.

"How will I know who my soulmate is?" Jisung asked next, tracing his finger over the colorful rose tattoo covering the back of his moms hand. Jisungs mom laughed and traced the mark with her own hand. 

"Well it's different for everyone. You wont know what your special soulmate power is until you are 18 then you can find your soulmate and love them forever. Sound like a plan?" His mother smiled lovingly at him as Jisung nodded happily. 

He slipped out of her lap and back onto the floor muttering about soulmates and giggling every few seconds. 

~~~

Jisung was not the first in his friend group to find his soulmate. Hongjoong, his childhood best friend was first. The day he turned 18 his hair suddenly turned bright orange and Park Seonghwa, the t.a. for their dance class apparently choked on his water as his own hair became the same shade. 

Jisung was still very confused on how these two complete strangers managed to become the clingiest couple in a span of a day. 

"I cant stand the both of you," Jisung said bluntly that Friday at Lunch. Hongjoong rolled his eyes and flipped his friend off.

"No reason for you to be sad. I have a great soulmate you should be happy!" Hongjoong said pinching Seonghwas cheek. 

Jisung liked Seonghwa, he really did. The man was quite and tall and pretty and so very perfect Jisung envied the guy. Jisung dident miss the red that overtook Mr. Tall and Prettys face as the compliment registered in his mind.

"I'm not sad," Jisung pointed. He jumped about six feet in the air when two lunch plates where slammed down in the seats next to him. Jisung glared up at the final two members of his friend group. 

Chan and Changbin, the SpearB and CB97 to his J.One. his music buddies that he loved very much. 

"Stop pouting you drowned rat," Changbin greeted his younger friend. Chan just nodded in Jisungs direction with eye bags as deep and the ocean. 

"Are you ok?" Jisung asked his Australian friend. Chan just shook his head and rubbed his temples stressed out. 

"My soulmate was up thinking about random animal crap, I couldent sleep because all I could hear were different horse breeds being repeated over and over again," Jisung laughed at his friends misery. 

It has been a month since Chan turned 18 and his special soulmate power was revealed. Chan hears his soulmates thoughts. Lucky for him his soulmate seemed to be a college student studying animals. Note Jisungs sarcasm cause there was a lot of it. 

"So the animal major is still studying constantly?" Changbin asked picking at his lunch food. 

"Yep," Chan replied stabbing his salad quite aggressivly. Jisung just rolled his eyes, praying his soulmate power wont be something so bothersome.

Four months later Chan met Minsee after running out on one of their recording sessions. Apparently he heard something about 'going to a Starbucks on 5th street' so he took off because their studio was on 5th street. 20 minutes later and Chan came back with his soulmate, a tall aggressivly looking girl who was actually very sweet, Jisung could only pout as he lost another friend to their soulmate. 

~~~

"I swear to god if this fucker lives in another country!" Changbin cursed as he sat shivering on the couch. Apparently, Changbins soulmate had turned 18 about the same time Jisung did so when he collapsed into cold shivers the day after Jisungs 18th birthday party Chan and Jisung could only assume his soulmate was far away. 

"Calm down there buddy no need to curse," Chan reprimanded Changbin as Jisung tucked a third blanket over his friend. 

"I get cold when my soulmate isent near and I dont know who my soulmate is how does this give me no reason to cuss!" Changbin snapped. His pointed chin chattering along with the rest of his body.

Jisung was doing his best to stiffen his laughter. Seeing his small Hyung curled up on the couch in 4 blankets and still chattering like he was in Antarctica was hilarious. 

"Squirell face, I hope your soulmate power is incredably disfunctional," Changbin spat at his friend, Jisung managed to throw his friend a thumbs up before he fell into a fit of laughter. 

"I'm back and I brought hot coffee!" Minsee greeted as she entered the room. Cups of coffee in hand and sarcastic smile on her lips. 

"Minsee, you a god," Changbin said, taking one of the cups and sipping it greedily. Chan walked up behind his soulmate and hugged her.

"She is isent she," he said. Hunter deadpanned in front of her and reached back to flick his forehead. 

"Shut up Chris," she said

It took 3 weeks and a suprise visit from Chan's younger cousin for Changbin to know what warmth was again. Jisung was happy for them, he made fun of the overly clingy couple and poked fun at his suddenly soft Hyung. But at the end of the day when he laued down to sleep, there were tears fresh in his eyes because where was his soulmate?

~~~

A year later and Jisung just assumed his soulmate was younger then him. At this point Jisung knew he was gay so he prayed his soulmate was a guy. His friend group had grown to accomadate both his friends soulmates and Sianna, Minsee's best friend. Sianna had a very interesting soulmate power. She had a large black handprint on the side of her face. Sianna assumes this is where her soulmate will first tough her. Minsee has attempted to convince the girl he face will be caressed nicely but Sianna is still convinced she will get slapped. 

"Ji, were up let's go," Jisung nodded and hopped up from the couch backstage. Today was 3RACHA's first official gig. It was at a club and the three boys were dressed to fit in. All wearing dark ripped Jean's, Chan in a white muscle tee with a leather jacket pulled over it. Changbin in a black roofie and his signature black hat. Jisung was wearing a black cut off shirt to show off the circle of Rose's falling down his shoulder, he has gotten them 6 months after his 18th birthday when his parents were caught and killed in a car accident. 

"Ok guys let's fuck it up!" Changbin cheered punch both of his friends on the shoulder. 

"What he said," Chan rolled his eyes and slung his arms over Jisung and Changbin's shoulders. 

"We got this, Felix and Minsee are watching so make it good you two," Jisung winked before thanking a passing stagehand for the mic he was given. 

"Joong and Seonghwa came," Chan said, bombing shoulders with the distracted Jisung. Jisungs eye lit up at the mention of his oldest friend. 

"Damn, he told me he was working," Jisung said peaking out the curtain to see his best friend sitting at the bar with Felix Sianna and Minsee. 

"I guess he got off, now let's go," Chan pulled the two blown to the center of the stage. The curtain was closed and the stage lights off. Jisung barely registered the mc announcing their group. Jisung smiles at his friends as the familiar beat of Pace echos through out the bar. Chan starts first, Jisung and Changbin embrace their stage personals and good off along to the music. 

When Chan finished his first the three start the chorus, the crowd picking up and changing along with them. Jisung smiles proudly when he sees Minsee, Felix and Sianna all singing together. 

Jisung takes a deep breath and prepares himself for his lines. A few seconds before he starts his vision is suddenly obscured by a falling boy. Jisungs brain is not fast enough to process what happens but his body manages to fling out his arms in time to catch the falling person. The boy squeaks when he lands in Jisungs outstreached arms. Jisung tightens his grip and the arms around his neck hold on tight. 

There, in the middle of their performance in the middle of a packed club is Han Jisung holding a beautiful male, he believes might just be his soulmate, bridal style. Not a moment too soon. Jisung drops the bottom half the the man and, keeping an arm secured on his waist lifts his mic and starts his lines. Keeping the beat Jisung flawlessly raps his rap all the while staring I to the eyes of a damn angel. Chocolate colored hair and Carmel eyes. Thin pink lips and a adorable little mole on his nose. The guy was slightly shorter then Jisung and had his arms securely wrapped around Jisungs neck as he stared back at Jisung will just at much wonder and excitement. 

Jisung finished off his rap and smiled at the boy. When the boy smiled right back up at him Jisung decided waiting this long for an angel was worth it. 

"Jisung," he introduced himself. Wrapping his other arm around the other person's waist he pulled him almost impossibly close. 

"Minho," the music was in the background and Jisung could faintly hear Chan thanking the crown when he finally leaned down and connect his lips with Minho's in a short soft kiss. Jisung pulled back and smiled brightly as he pulled Minho off the stage behind him and his two buddies. 

"So what just happened?" Chan asked, looking between the two people still too wrapped up in each other to care. 

"I was headed to bed and I sneezed," Minho said. Jisung took a second to study Minho's attire. Black sweat pants and a loose black tee, indeed bedtime clothes. 

"That, what?" Changbin said very confused. The group was interrupted by the door bursting open and their five other friends filing into the room concerned. Jisung finally let go of Minho in order to hug Hongjoong. 

"You guys did so good, even with the, Incident. Hello, by the way," Hongjoong waved at Minho with a nice smile. Minho returned the gesture . 

"Excuse me Han we need the mic please," a stage hand peaked into the room. Jisung looked down and noticed the mic still in his hands. He smiled and walked the few steps to hand it off. 

"So what happened?" Minsee asked, she seemed to be the only person concerned with the boy who randomly appeared in Jisung's arms. 

"I was at home and i-achhhhhoooo," Everyone watched in amazement as Minho sneezed before disappearing and appearing in front of Jisung. Jisung, startled, manages the catch the tumbling Minho before he fell to the floor.

"I see," Felix said. 

"Well, I'm not going to complain. I finally got my soulmate!" Jisung cheered pulling Minho close and kissing him briefly again. 

"Wait, Jisung you have been 18 for a year. Have you just not sneezed for a year?" Minsee asked, clearly confused. Minho smiled and nodded.

"I am allergic to almost everything so I have been on some heavy allergic reaction pills for a year and a half so I physically couldent sneeze," Minho explained. The group migrated to the couch all piling up on the soft cushions. Jisung slung an arm over Minho and the new group of 7 fell into steady conversation.

That night Jisung walked his soulmate home with the promise of seeing each other the next day.

~~~

Minho, turned out to be a dance instructor at a local studio. Him along with his best friend Hyunjin owned the little studio on the corrner 8th street. 2 months into their relationship Jisung decided to suprise his now boyfriend with coffee. He had Sianna with him, he went mid practice and Sianna had been learning music production from the 3RACHA boys. Sianna has also become close with Minho, the two liking to refer to each other as platonic soulmates (much to Jisungs disliking). 

"So I was planning to ask him to move in with me tonight at dinner, is it too soon?" Jisung asked as they rounded the last corrner on their way to the studio. 

"I dont think so, you two are so in love its sickening," Sianna said sipping her own coffee. Jisung opened the front glass door and smiled at the receptionist. She knew him by now and pointed towards the room Minho was in. 

"Minnie!?" Jisung called out as he and Sianna enter one of the rooms. Minho turned around surprised and his face instantly lit up when he saw Jisung.

"Sungie, oh my hello. And Si!" Minho cheered, hoping over to the two. He kissed Jisungs cheek and took the outstreached coffee from Jisungs hand. 

The three attention is shifted when the door opens and a tall black haired guy walks into the room. 

"The receptionist said Jisung is here where is he I'll punch him!" The guy said, the three people watched as he tripped over his laces and fell, arms swinging every different direction, into Sianna. In the process slapping her across the face on her soulmate mark. Before Anyone could process anything Sianna pulled back and punched the guy in the face. Everyone's jaws went slack as the previously black markets turned colorful o. the two peoples faces. 

"I TOLD you you would be punched!!!" Minho yelled, pointing at Hyunjin and falling into laughter. 

"Uhhh, I'm Sianna," Sianna said a second later. Hyunjin just looked at her, fear and amazement both evident in his eyes. 

"Hyunjin," he replied

Aside from the hitting each other in the face part Sianna and Hyunjin were great together. Jisung was happy everyone in his friend group had found their other half.

~~~

Jisung and Minho had managed to not sneeze too often, with a few accidental accidents it was going well. What worries Minho is when Jisung gets sick and is doing everything in his power not to sneeze.

"I have a meeting with my employees then I will be back. I love you," Minho softly kissed Jisungs forehead before grabbing his bad and heading to the studio. Jisung and Minho's apartment was dead in the middle of 3RACHA's studio and Minhos dance studio. 

Minho entered the building to find Hyunjin leaning aginst the front desk. Phone in hand as he texted away, Sianna most likely. 

"Jimin got everyone organized in the meeting room, they are waiting," Hyunjin explained. Putting his phone in his back pocket he followed Minho into the meeting room where everyone was indeed waiting for him.

"Thank you Jimin," Minho said sitting down at the head of the table, Jimin on his left and Hyunjin on his right. 

"Of course, I know the whole soulmate thing, Yoongi is just as bad when sick," Jimin said cheerily. Minho smiled and nodded at him. Jimin was one of the best dance teachers Minho knew. 

"Ok let's start," Minho sat down and pulled out his paper. 

Minho was halfway through his meeting when Jisung appeared on the table wrapped in large blanket. 

"Sungie!" Minho exclaimed grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him into his lap.

"Hey, Minnie, sorry. Couldent keep it in anymore," Jisung sighed snuggling into his boyfriend. 

"Its ok love, were done," Minho said getting up and dragging his sick boyfriend home.

~~~

"If you keep sneezing and suddenly appearing at my job mabye you should just marry me already," Jisung said one day after Minho appeared backstage when 3RACHA was having their makeup done. Jisung was unsurprised to suddenly have Minho sitting in his lap. Minho just smiled cheekily as he threw his arms around Jisung. 

"Was that supposed to be smooth?" Minho asked. Running his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. 

"It sounded way better in my head but, here," Jisung reached into his back pocket to pull out a silver band. Minho gasped, looking at Jisung with teary eyes. Minho smiled and just nodded. Jisung smiled and slipped the ring on Minho's finger hugging the boy right after. 

"That was kind of un romantic but congrats!!!" Chan said from the seat beside Jisung. 

~~~

3 years later and everyone was gathered at the club where Jisung and Minho met. The two most recent additions to the friend group, Seungmin and Jeongin, still awkward but loved by the group. 

"To soulmates," Jisung called out, raising his glass. He looked around the room to see everyone looking at their respective soulmate. 

Chan and Minsee, having gotten married first two years ago were seated next to each other at the end of the table. The hands intertwined as they smiled at each other. Directly to their left sat Hyunjin with a smiley Sianna on his lap. The two recently engaged and as annoying to each other as ever also were smiling at each other. Next was Hongjoong and Seonghwa arms hooked at they cheered along with Jisung. Seungmin and Jeongin held up their own glasses even though they had not found their soulmates yet but had a sneaking suspicion the second Jeongin turned 18 they would be together. Finally was Felix and Changbin both too many drinks in as they played half asleep aginst each other. Jisung chuckled and kissed his husband before downing his shot surrounded by his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Insta @si_triton and get @si_triton I need more friends and ideas for books!!!


End file.
